hell_on_earth_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiram
Hiram is the first demon lord. He is the oldest living ancestor of Rosie and all other related to her. Appearance No one knows Hiram's original appearance, as he appears now, he is a tall humanoid figure with a suit of armor for skin, sometimes wearing a cape that covers his arms and part of his chest. His eyes are somewhat inverted, with the whites of his eyes being pure black and his iris and pupil being a bright white and turning red when he is angered. Personality While his current appearance make him look less then friendly, Hiram is actually quite caring and will always come to the aid of those in need. He has a very protective nature of all those who are his grandchildren or anyone else who is related to. Hiram is always quite calm and very tolerant of people, making it rare for him to ever truly be angry. Powers *'Extreme Physical Strength': Being a member of the second strongest demon type and the first demon lord, it's clear Hiram possesses greta power, and he shows it in his raw strength alone. *'Extreme Magical Power': While he is quite strong, this doesn't mean he's lacking in his magic. Hiram has a host of highly destructive spells he can use in battle. *'Extremely Skilled in Unarmed Combat': Hiram is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, using it as his main way of fighting. *'Super Regeneration': Being an Ancient Demon, he has the second strongest regeneration among demons. When putting his regen into full-gear, he can regenerate from almost any wound, from a cut to a severed arm, in a matter of seconds. *'High Resistance': Millions of years of fighting has boosted his resistance to poisons and other ailments. He isn't immune, but he is very resistant. *'Super Soul Vision': The ability to see and feel souls and magical energy, Hiram is able to use this to find peoples locations, as long as he is in the same dimension. Abilities *'Black Fire': Hiram often uses his black flames to take out weaker opponents when the numbers are stacked greatly against him. *'Dark Spikes': He often uses his dark spike to finish off stronger foes. When he places his open palm on the ground, he can create large dark spikes that will thrust up out of the ground around him, making them effective in impaling large and slow foes. *'Grand Archinyne': A powerful and highly destructive ability. Hiram will place both of his open hands on the ground in front of him and nine pieces of a magical circle will rise behind him. Three points will appear around the newly formed circle with a barrage of energy burst with shoot out of said three points, quickly overwhelming his foe and often causing a large amount of damage to the surrounding area. *'Hell's Wrath': Hiram knows of a stronger and more stable version of Hell's Wrath than the one Rosie knows of. Just like with Rosie's version, several runic circles form behind Hiram and around his casting arm, though they are black instead of bright red. Once the beam is fired, he has far more control over it and is able to move it around, following the target if they are able to avoid the attack. The casting of the spell still results in Hiram severely burning his casting arm, though he is often able to use the spell once more before being taken out of the fight entirely. It is still just as devastating, destroying everything in it's path. Weaknesses Relationships History Category:Unseen Characters